


My business

by Alexasnow



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Holly - Fandom, Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job interview leads to a fast introduction into a world of mystery and possibly illegal activity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The job interview

I tapped my foot nervously as waited, looking to the clock, I fixed my skirt, maybe it was too short for an interview I thought. I had bought a new black fitted suit, the jacket didn't hide my cleavage as well as I had hoped but it was too late to turn back, I was in new heels my feet throbbed. The office was vast and minimalist, professional and modern color scheme, I looked to the receptionist who feigned a smile before adding "Mr Adler will see you now"

I walked to the door directed to upon the left, I sat down and awaited my interviewer, I heard him enter the room behind me, as he sat down in front of me I was quite taken back by how amazing this man looked in a suit, his hair short and perfect not a hair out of place nothing like my long unmanageable hair, his blue eyes beamed as he smiled and introduced himself, his smile captivated me as I lost my train of thought as he asked me my first question, oh god I missed it that was a bad start, how unprofessional of me, I quickly and calmly asked him to repeat his question, he smiled again "When can you start?"

"As soon as you need me"

"Well then could you start today?"

"Yes, but I hate to say this as I don't mean to sound ungrateful but do you not have any other questions?"

"No you have good references, experience and your easy on the eyes, perfect assistant material, OK let's get you started, I have a letter for you to deliver to the top floor"

He passed me a Manila envelope marked confidential, I looked to him he just smiled broadly, I pulled myself up once again smoothing down my skirt, I was about to leave when he shouted to me to wait, I turned back, he was walking over to me, he was so tall he towered over me, he proceeded to undo the top two buttons of my jacket, I felt nervous as he licked his lips and said "there that's better"

He said smiling, he rounded his desk and sat back down, I have no idea why I didn't question him, instead I stepped back out into the reception, looking for the lifts, I walked over, pressing the button, again I was waiting nervously, the lift opened I stepped in looked for the highest floor, as the doors closed I felt on edge, even though this elevator was big, it didn't feel like it, I began breathing slow and deep to hold on to my composure as the lift slowly ascended. As the doors finally opened I hastily stepped out into a long dim corridor, with a door at the end it felt very ominous, I walked toward the door at speed, knocking upon it as I finally drew close enough.

A voice called me to enter, again the man behind the desk was very attractive, this man had more of a posh gentlemanly look to him, polished and aloof, in a fitted black suit. As I sat in front of him I became aware of how open jacket was and became very self-conscious, my cheeks flushed as his stare was unwavering "so why are you here?"

"Oh I am sorry sir I was instructed to give this to you"

I passed him the envelope, he opened it as he read the file he changed from a calm and collected businessman to an intimidating figure in an instant as he threw the file across the room booming "God damn it, he won't get away with this!"

I gulped, breathing steadily, praying don't shoot the messenger was a mere cliche, I held to the chair defensively ready to spring up and out at a seconds notice, what had I gotten myself into, this was only supposed to be an interview, what was going on.  
He stood heaving furiously, he shot a look to me “You’re meant to be the distraction; he must think I am a fool”

He rounded the desk and was now standing behind me, he pulled my hair back gently “Now you are coming with me he” he whispered calmly into my ear.

He grabbed my arm dragging me up and out, then proceeding to drag me back down the corridor, my breathing is already erratic as we approach the lift I begin to heave “What on earth is wrong with you?”

He snaps well punching the lift button several times in frustration. “I don’t like enclosed spaces”

He laughs darkly, the door pings open, he pulls me in ignoring my protests, I try to remain calm but the mix of fear and adrenaline are making it difficult, as is his proximity to me, he is directly behind me, brushing my hair aside, he slides his arms around my waist, I close my eyes still trying to steady by breathing “It is a shame really as you are so delicious but I haven’t the time to do all the things I would like to do to you” he says in a low seductive voice.

His lips press softly to the nape of my neck, trailing them down slowly to shoulder, the door pings, I barely realized I was in a lift until he seizes me and drags me out again towards the office of Mr Alder, throwing the door open, he storms in throwing me at him “Do not send up others to do your dirty work, you had better fix this or I will have your head” with that he storms out leaving me confused and frightened. He pulls me back from him and looks me up and down appreciatively “I do my best thinking when I am less tense, what can you do for me?”

“I could massage your shoulders” I say innocently knowing he did not mean it that way.

“Cute but I was thinking that maybe you could do something more useful” His grin is wide.

He stands up and turns me pressing me to his desk, he licks his lips before seizing me and pulling me into a passionate kiss, I can feel him leaning into me, I had only just begun to respond to his kiss when the phone rings, he pulls away breathlessly and says “Sorry babe I have to take this”

He picks up the phone keeping me pressed to the table “Hello”

I only hear his side of the conversation but before he hangs up his mood has changed entirely, he pulls me up and buttons up my jacket “Can’t have distractions, got to work all night now, and if I work all night so do you”  
“How late?” I wonder out loud accidentally.

“As long as it takes” He states matter of factley.

He has me run ragged for the rest of my the day, long into the evening, sorting through files, looking for anomalies and mistakes in the figures, his eyes light up several times but the light fades quickly and he grumbles to himself as he picks up another file from the mountain in front of him, I get the feeling that a lot of what is going on here is not legal, it makes me nervous to know, that not only are my bosses criminals but now I am by association, but I need the money so I convince myself I am only jumping to wild conclusions.

Mr Adler keeps telling me the less I know the better and that does little to ease my mind and makes my ability help limited with so little information, he begins to doze off in his chair, he jolts back up when the door to his office opens, it is the same man from the top floor, he glances at Alder but walks over to me “I did not introduce myself earlier, My name is Mr Saunders, I am the managing director of this company and I apologize for my less than gentlemanly behavior but I was driven to distraction however should we be alone in a lift together again, I cannot make any promises that I will not forget my manners again”

He finished with a sly grin, a quick scowl in Adler’s direction and he was gone, not even waiting to hear my name, in fact no one has asked my name its as if they don't care or don't want to know, I find this strange but then again this whole day has been strange.

“He certainly took a shine to you then, guess I should keep my hands to myself” he jokes.

I don’t know why but I feel a sense of disappointment wash over me as he says this, I had felt such heat between us when he had me on his desk, there was actually a part of me entertaining the idea of having them both but I shake it off, I am not that forward or that kind of girl, am I?


	2. What do we do here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Called in to work on a Saturday, leads to revelations

I am rudely awoken from my short slumber by the phone ringing loudly, I reach for my mobile half awake "Hi this is Mr Saunders, I would like you to come in early today, come to my office as soon as you arrive" he orders, not even leaving me time to respond, before the hang up tone is blaring in my ear. 

I drag my self up, my eyes bleary after looking at all those numbers, and files.  
I stumble into the shower, realising I wasn't even questioning his need for me on a Saturday. I turn the heat on the shower down, to wake me up. Shivering I step out, a bit more alert now, I grab a plain white fitted shirt, buttoning it high. A longer skirt, with a small slit up the side. I smooth it down so it stays below the knee, I am trying to appear more demure, and professional despite my suspicions about my two bosses. I tie my hair up in a high pony tail, putting on my make up as usual, I wouldn't leave the house without it. pulling on a set of boots with a rather dangerous heel, takes a little away from the office worker look, but I love these boots.

 

I hail a taxi, jumping in, I tell him the address, and he asks "So where you off to?"

 

I hate small talk, but this man seems like a nice friendly fellow, so I feel it would feel cruel to ignore him. "Work" I say strained, wishing I was still asleep after that late night last night.

 

"Working on a Saturday, no rest for the wicked"

 

I laugh and wonder as to how there could be an element of truth to that statement, I laugh and add "Yes your right, goes for both of us then" I decide to keep the conversation going as it makes the journey easier, and takes me out of my head.

 

"Ha ha, I guess it does, here we are my love, seven pounds please"

 

"Make it ten"

 

"Thanks love, don't work too hard" he chimes before driving away.

 

Leaving me looking up at the office building, I didn't realise how tall the building was until now, it makes me more nervous about getting in the lift, realising the drop. I force myself to walk forward, I am greeted by an unhappy looking secrtery "He drag you in as well" I say in a congenial manner.

 

"Yes, we must all suffer when he has deadlines"

 

"What is we do here exactly?" I find myself asking before I think better of it.

 

See tilts her head as if thinking before she says "You know what, its weird but I don't know, ask Mr Saunders, he will know all the in's and outs of the business"

 

I smile, walking away slowly, finding it very strange that she has no idea who she is working for either, or what they do. I look at the lift wearily, knowing its the top floor, I reach shakily for the button, when it lights up, the fear slowly begins to build. I almost jump when I hear it ping, and the door swish open. I step in and hold to the wall after pressing the floor, I close my eyes and count each floor, breathing deeply, when the sickening motion finally crawls to a halt, I am greeted by Mr Saunders, he looks very concentrated, he half smiles as he guides me to his office, I am unsure as to why he was waiting for me.

 

We step into his office, the nausea and shaking begin to subside, he guides me to his computer and askes me to sit down, asking me to look away as he puts his password in. When I am asked to open my eyes again, he tells me he needs me to delete the files with debts upon them. It seems simple enough, I wonder what I was thinking, he takes the seat in front of me, watching me for a time before he orders me to remove the bobble in my hair, and to unbutton my first three buttons, it is a strange request, bordering on harassment. I am unsure as to whether to comply, when I recall his rage from yeaterday. Pulling my hair free didn't feel strange, but he sat watching me intently as undid the first button, it was unnerving. He followed my hands intently, once I undid the third button I was feeling exposed but unable to question him. I stopped.

 

"Just one more please" he asked smoothly, polite yet seductive tone in his voice.

 

I undid the forth, now fully on display, he sighed heavily and stated "Much better"

 

He returned to his business like manner, the odd look cast in my direction. He spent the entire day on the phone, negotiating, threatening and declaring terms. He had a way with words even when he was being threatening. My task was boring, and drawn out as these clients invoices ran into the hundreds of pages, going through each page was pain staking and monotonous, but finally I came the end of them. When I finished I massaged my eyes, and looked up at him, he was on the phone still. It was getting dark, I hadn't even realised it had been so long, despite the time dragging, I had not deviated from my work once. He finished his call with a curt goodbye, and looked to me "Finished?"

 

"Yes" I smiled.

 

"Thank you so much for your help today, I will walk out with you" he smile wickedly.

 

I recalled his promise, I was uncomfortable enough in lifts, the idea of him was not repugnant, he was charming, and attractive, but I knew so little of him, so I remained weary. He had to take a phone call, so I walked on a ahead despite him telling me to wait. I was nervous as hell as I pressed furiously at the lift button, when the doors pulled open slowly, I dived in, pressing the button to the ground floor, my heart pounding. I found the fear of his reaction took away from my fear of the confined space, I stepped out after what felt like an age. Waiting beside the lift, not wanting to upset him further. The lift swiftly returned to the top floor, then back down, I was chewing my lip when he came out I was still wracking my brain for an explanation.

 

He looked surprised to see me waiting "I meant wait upstairs, afraid to be alone with me?" he purred.

 

I felt my cheeks flush, I didn't know how to respond. He followed me out, as I hailed a taxi, I thought I was home free, I was feeling very uncomfortable. He slid in beside me, now I had to tell the taxi driver my address, I wanted to lie, but my brain was so addled only the truth flowed freely, as I knew it of by heart. He settled in beside me, looking at his phone. I turned to see him looking intently at me, as we stopped at the lights, he drew closer, he turned to face me "Lean back" he growled. 

I didn't want to sleep with my boss, I shouldn't, so I remained motionless. He pushed me back against the seat, gently arching my neck back, he brushed my hair aside, pressing his lips to the nape of my neck, slowly he traced his lips down, leaving not inch of skin untouched. unbidden a groan escaped my lips, he brought his lips to my ear, breathing heavily, leaning over me he whispered "I think we are going to the right place to continue this"

 

Suddenly his phone sprang to life ringing loudly, he growled in annoyance "What" he snapped as he answered the phone, leaning back and sitting aside me once more. His expression became very serious, his responses were short, and gave nothing away. We reached my home, and he told me he was sorry but it was an urgent matter, he would see me in work tomorrow.

 

I was glad to be home, but my mind did drift to his lips and how he had me so aroused, so quickly. I groaned inwardly, imagining how he would have taken me, I shivered with desire at the thought. 

As the night drew on my mind keep drifting back to him until I switched on the television. I was caught of guard when I heard a name I recognised, it had been one of the names I deleted. I sat watching in horror how they described his death as a professional hit, no evidence, no trace, dead at the scene. Those words ran around my mind, so I hadn't been paranoid, my bosses were criminals. My eyes widened when I realised I And I had agreed to work tomorrow, I couldn't possibly work for these people after this could I?


	3. Called in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly finds out more than the truth

I woke up from a patchy restless sleep, once again my phone began ringing, I ignored it, but it wouldn't stop. When silence finally fell my house phone rang out, I was walking down to answer it, my answer machine beat me to it, then I heard his voice. I hadn't given him my house number, but then again he knew where I lived. I began to panic as he reeled off a calm but clear threat. I rushed up grabbing my valuables and a few clothes, wondering if I was over reacting, when I heard a knock at the door, I dropped to ground even though I was out of view.

I heard a voice call out "let me in" it was Adler, Saunders right hand man.

I heard the door break open, I gasped, looking for somewhere to run, I was too slow. I backed away when he entered the room, he approached me assuring me I should be lucky he sent him.

"He doesn't like getting his hands dirty"

"What is that supposed to mean"I cried.

He lunged for me, grabbing my wrist, pulling me into a bear hug, he whispered "calm down I am a cop"

I stopped struggling for a second "I don't believe you" I hissed.

He held more tightly, as he reached in to his pocket, I bucked and struggled but I didn't get free. He pushed an official badge in front of me. Covering my mouth, he whispered "you can't say anything, I am undercover, we have what we need, you just have to hold on one more day can you do that?"

He dropped his hand slowly "you knew and you let me work there, you interviewed me, you mounted me on your desk" I hissed. Feeling used, and deceived.

"I am sorry, I couldn't blow my cover, as for mounting you, I let my urges get the better of me is all"

He let me go, checking the room for bugs, then he finally told me as much as he was allowed, and he knew asking me to play along was hard, and it was dangerous, but they were so close to catching him.

"You want me to go back there, knowing what I know and to play along, he wants to kill me"

"I don't think that's what he wants from you"

It took me a moment to realise what he was getting at, then I looked at him in disbelief "he must be distracted for us to get the jump on him, I know what I am asking of you, and I am sorry, but we need this" 

After a long and frank discussion, I had in my infinite wisdom decided to help, knowing I would regret this given all I know knew. But I was on his radar anyway now, so I could either try and disappear, on help bring him in. Still nervous as hell, I dressed with the intent to seduce, Adler told me that was not what he meant, but I recalled the little time I had spent with him, that I had one way to distract him. I could be a good actress when the situation called for it. So I steeled my nerves, got in that box, and traveled up to the top floor. I could explain away any nerves on my fear of elevators.

I walked into his office, short skirt, stockings, no panties, and a white shirt unbuttoned to the forth button, I was laying it on thick, but I thought if I wanted to entice him, my intent was to have him stop in his tracks.

It had the desired effect, he looked at me and dropped his phone, his eyes wide.

"I was here about that rain check" I sidled over to him.

I climbed over him, forcing him to sit back down, I took his hand slid it between my legs, trembling as his fingers grazed my clit. I was wet already, he groaned, he forced his fingers inside me, gripping the back of my neck he pushed me down until his fingers were deep inside me, making me gasp "imagine how my cocks going to feel" he growled.  
Somehow even though I was on top he took complete control, unbuttoning my shirt slowly, unhooking my bra, the moment my breasts were free to his touch, his hands were cupping them, before he groped them, forcing a genuine cry of delight from my lips, my nipples hardened under his palms, extending his tongue, he pulled me closer, tickling my right nipple, before gripping my back forcing mE to arch, taking the nipple into his mouth, he sucked for short bursts, and gently, then for longer forcefully, until he had me crying out, this only encouraged him, he continued to delight me with his craven act, I was dripping my arousal on to his leg, I know he felt it, as his grip tightened and he sucked harder, making me groan out my desire.  
When he released my nipple it was painfully hard. He took to my left, no gentle start, he automatically sucked harshly, delighting in my impassioned cries. I began grinding against his leg as my arousal was ragged, I wanted him inside me now, I had forgotten this was part of a plan, as I was enjoying his rough touch, but my pride held me from begging him to take me, I wanted him to suck harder "harder" I groaned. He complied immediately, I rewarded him with moans of ecstasy, the pain and pleasure were mixing so well, that it felt amazing. He stopped gripping my hip with one hand, forcing me to lift, and then sink back down on to his fingers. I groaned, as he continued this until a wicked grin was plastered across his face, thrilled by my genuine lust and arousal, I had not meant to enjoy this, but he was so good, I trembled.

He forced me to lift up, pulling his pants free of him, lowering me on to his waiting cock, I gripped his shoulders as he filled me. He hissed as I took him in, gripping the back of my neck, he pulled me to him, and whispered "you feel so good"

I tried to control the rhythm, but he gripped my hips, forcing me up and down, at the pace he decided, the friction was amazing, I found myself panting, my legs shaking, I closed my eyes, enjoying my delicious build to climax, all in his control. I began moaning softly, he pulled me down forcefully, pushing me over that pleasurable edge, I groaned loudly. When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me lustfully, forcing me into a fast rhythm, enjoying every time he slammed me down, forcing him back inside me. I felt him grow harder inside me, moaning out his desire as he came, I felt his warmth inside me, he pulsed, enjoying the last sensations of pleasure.

He pressed his head to my chest, recovering slowly. He lifted me up, I staggered against the desk, finding my legs weak. I found my strength, putting my clothes back on. Feeling satisfied, and ashamed I had enjoyed it so much. He walked me to the elevator, just as the door opened, he took me in a passionate kiss pressing me to wall of the elevator. Pressing his lips to my neck, between soft kisses he stated "I had such plans for you, you could have been at my side"

He released me pulling away, stepping out, I was confused. "But sadly as it happens my dear, your fired" "cut it" he called out.

As he said this the elevator creaked in protest, then gave way, I screamed, as he watched me fade away, with a creepy smile upon his face. I didn't get a chance to feel much beyond debilitating fear, all went black.

 

 

ADLER'S POV:

I had had to run up the stairs, the lift was being held, I heard a loud crash upon reaching the top floor. I had a bad feeling about this, I drew my gun on Saunders "stop right there"

I finally had him. He turned smiling "Nice distraction by the way, just in case you were wondering she was amazing. But I had to let her go"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have choice save the girl, or arrest me, the longer you stall the more likely it is she is going to die, tick tock, tick tock"

"What did you do to her?"

"I dropped her 30 floors, if she survives, I doubt she will set foot in an elevator ever again, and should she live, I will track her down, traitors deserve to be punished"

I know my first instinct should have been to go and check on poor holly, pray for a miracle that she was alive. I had asked her for her help, I got her in to this. But I had been after this guy for so long, I had to think. In that split second I was caught been possibility of saving one life, or saving many.


End file.
